Epic Rap Battles of History - Bill Nye vs Sir Isaac Newton - SMS language
Before the text I would like to say you that I didn't translate for myself, here's a link where I did that: http://transl8it.com/ Now, the battle Epic Rap Battles of History! Bill Nye versus Sir Isaac Newton!! BEGIN! Isaac Newton: Of aL d scientific minds n history dey put Beaker n a bow tie ^ agAnst me? I'm a mstr I discovered gravity I drop rhymes lIk dey faL frm an apL trE you're n match 4 me U got a bach Dgre I got a unit of force named aftR me U wanna battle guy that's a crAZ notion wen I stRt flowing I stA n motion 1st law Did U catch that? o did it go t% fst 2 detect pRhaps it'd b BetA f I added n a bleep o a bloop o NothA whacky swNd fx I wz born on xbo I'm God's gift I unlocked d ** dat you're dancing w U waste tym debating creatonists whIl I cr8 d science U explain 2 kds. Bill Nye: yS it's true wot I Usd 2 do iz teach kds science on my PBS shO bt nw I do wot I gota do 2 mAk suR scientific thawt cn grO & I'm stil n my prime hitting my stride what'd U do w d bak half of yor Lyf U freaked out started counting coins 4 d bank & U suR didn't hav n Yf U rOt d buk on gravity bt U couldn't attract n Bod yor wrk on orbits wz exemplary bt yor circL of fRnds wz shoddy U don't wanna meS w guy Bill Nye I rap sharp lIk a needle n yor eye stiK 2 drinkN dat mercury 'cause I hypothesize dat you're bout 2 git beat Isaac Newton: weL I conclude dat yor methods R d whackest U wouldn't evN paS n 1 of my classes evry actN hz an = & oposit rxn Xcpt 4 wen we both stRt rapping I accelerated d mind of mankind 2 a hiR plane of understanding & I cn calculate d weight & d size & d shAp of d shadow of d mind you're standing n & I wiL Leav U w a pg frm buk I rOt @ half yor age 2 rebut d integral sec y dy frm zero 2 one-sixth of pi iz log 2 bAs e of d square-root of 3 tImz d sixty-fourth powR of wot Neil deGrasse Tyson: Y don't U pik on a brain yor own size we got a badass Ovr hEr plus I got yor bak Nye astrophysics BWO guy Hayden Planetary fly by d way d Ans 2 yor ltl calculation iz "i" az n I put d swag bak n science whIl Isaac Newton wz lyN & sticking daggers n Leibniz & hiding ^ inside Hs attic on som Harry Potter Biz d universe iz infinite bt DIS battle iz finishD. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History - Season 3.5 - Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Epic Rap Battles of History